United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Military responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces to anywhere on the planet in a matter of hours. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the United States Marine Corps fight the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN). Engagements against the IJN *Wake Island *Invasion of the Philippines *Coral Sea *Midway *Guadalcanal *Iwo Jima Player Kits Scout *Combat Knife *No.4 Lee Enfield (Scoped) *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades *Binoculars Assault *Combat Knife *M1918 BAR *M1911 *3 Mk2 Hand Grenades Anti-Tank *Combat Knife *M1 Bazooka *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades Medic *Combat Knife *Thompson *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades *Medical Bag Engineer *Combat Knife *M1 Garand *M1911 *Wrench *4x Anti-Tank Mines *4x ExpPack Vehicles *Willys MB *M3A1 half-track *M4 Sherman *M7 Priest *F4U Corsair *SBD Dauntless *LCVP *Elco 80 *M2 Browning *40mm Bofors *Yorktown-class aircraft carrier *King George V-class battleship *Fletcher-class destroyer Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the United States Marine Corps is one of the playable factions. They fight against the North Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong. Marines wear casual camouflaged military fatigues and a sleeveless shirt, which reveals how exceptionally muscular they are, compared to soldiers of other factions. Engagements Against the NVA *Operation Hastings: 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines vs. 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment *Siege of Khe Sahn: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division *Defense of Con Thien: 26th Marines vs. NVA 325th C Division Player Kits Assault Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M16 *Four (4x) Hand Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *Mossberg 500 *Four (4x) Hand Grenades *Binoculars Engineer Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *Five (5x) Claymores *Blowtorch *Wrench Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *M1 Mortar *Four (4x) landmines *Wrench Heavy Assault Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M60 *M79 *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M14 *L.A.W. *Binoculars Scout Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M40 *Three (3x) Smoke Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *M1911 *M16 with Scope *Three (3x) Smoke Grenades *Binoculars File:BFV_USMC_MARINES.png|US Marines during Operation Hastings File:BFV_USMC_MARINES_0.png|US Marines during Operation Hastings Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the United States Marine Corps is one of the playable three factions. They fight against the People's Liberation Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition. In Battlefield 2: Armored Fury, the USMC fight the PLA and MEC in the new maps. In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, they are rather replaced by the United States Navy SEALs. Engagements Against the PLA *Dalian Plant *Daqing Oilfields *Dragon Valley *FuShe Pass *Songhua Stalemate *Wake Island 2007 *Midnight Sun (Armored Fury) Engagements Against the MEC *Gulf of Oman *Kubra Dam *Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Sharqi Peninsula *Strike at Karkand *Zatar Wetlands *Operation Harvest (Armored Fury) *Operation Road Rage (Armored Fury) Player Kits Anti-Tank *Knife *92FS *MP5 *SRAW Assault *Knife *92FS *M16A2 *M203 *Smoke Grenade Engineer *Knife *92FS *M11-87 *Hand Grenades *Anti Tank Mines *Wrench Medic *Knife *92FS *M16A2 *Hand Grenades *Defibrillator *Medic Bag Sniper *Knife *92FS (Suppressed) *M24 *Hand Grenades *Claymore Spec-Ops *Knife *92FS *M4 *Hand Grenades *C4 Support *Knife *92FS *M249 SAW *Hand Grenades *Ammo Bag Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the United States Marine Corps is one of the two factions, fighting against the Imperial Japanese Navy on every map. They seem to use dark green to represent themselves, as their uniforms, vehicles and even some of their weapons are dark green, as opposed to the IJN's beige Engagements against the IJN *Wake Island *Iwo Jima *Guadalcanal *Coral Sea Player Kits Rifleman *M1 Bayonet *M1 Garand *3 M17 Rifle Grenades *2 Mk2 Hand Grenades Infantry *M12 Wrench *Thompson *M18 Rocket Launcher *2 Mk2 Hand grenades Scout *M1 Bayonet (in hand) *M1903 Springfield *M1911 *3 packs of TNT Vehicles *Willys MB *Sherman *LCVP *Yorktown class aircraft carrier *Vought F4U Corsair *B-25 Mitchell *M1919 Browning *40mm Bofors Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the United States Marines Corps makes a brief appearance in two singleplayer missions: Operation Aurora, where the player is part of a World War II Marine operation against the IJN, and in High Value Target, where Bad Company gets support from the modern Marines against Russian forces. Operation Aurora Weapons Used *Thompson *Type 100 (only used by Thomas Wyatt) *Mk2 Hand Grenades *Knife Vehicles Used *Vought F4U Corsair *Type 95 Kurogane (stolen) *Raft *Type B1 submarine (stolen) Notable Personnel *Owens *Thomas Wyatt *Faraday *McKee High Value Target about a Russian prisoner]] Weapons Used *XM8 Prototype Vehicles Used *HMMWV Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the United States Marine Corps is a confirmed friendly faction, and the player will control a Marine, SSgt. Henry Blackburn, in at least one singleplayer mission, in an effort against the People's Liberation and Resistance in Sulaymaniwah, Iraqi Kurdistan, in the year 2014. Singleplayer Weapons used *M4 Carbine *M16A4 *M240 *M136 AT4 *Mounted PK machine gun (captured) *SMAW rocket launcher Vehicles used *HMMWV *LAV-25 *AAV-7A1 *M1A2 Abrams *Technical (captured) *AH-6 Little Bird *AH-1Z Viper *A-10 Thunderbolt II *F-18 Hornet *B-1 Lancer Notable personnel *Henry Blackburn *Jonathan Miller File:BF3_Staging_Area.jpg|Marines await orders before a mission in Iraq File:BF3_School.jpg|Marines inside an abandoned school File:BF3_Sniper_strike.jpg|Marines take cover as a PLR sniper targets them Multiplayer In multiplayer, as of yet, the USMC is confirmed to appear on the map Operation Métro where they face the Russian Spetsnaz. Player kits Assault *M16A4 with 4X scope *M9 *Medkit *Defibrillator *Hand grenade Engineer armed with an M4 Carbine in a French metro station]] *M4 Carbine with tactical flashlight *M9 *SMAW *Repair Tool *Hand grenade Support *M249 with 4X scope *M9 *Ammunition box *Hand grenade Recon *Mk 11 *M9 *C4 *Hand grenade Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2